The purpose of this amendment was to study the effects of a single dose of dextroamphetamine on normal adult males. The initial protocol established the fact that normal children show a response to amphetamine qualitatively similar to that of hyperactive children. The amended protocol will investigate the response of normal adults to the identical tasks used in hyperactivity research.